<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man of God by godofplumsandthunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729215">Man of God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofplumsandthunder/pseuds/godofplumsandthunder'>godofplumsandthunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Church Sex, F/M, Priest Kink, Roman Catholicism, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofplumsandthunder/pseuds/godofplumsandthunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having some unholy thoughts about the Father at your local church. Thankfully, said Father is a man of God and will help you rid those unclean and holy thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay! My first smut story and first story on AO3! I'm not Catholic and my wonderful beta isn't either, so I apologize for any misconceptions or things I got wrong. I tried my best to research as much as I could about Catholicism. I hope that you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father James Barnes was proud to say he was a pious man. He rejected the way of the world, and the temptation of the adversary and focused on God, and his Holy mission. If asked, Father Barnes would brag about his ability to reject the sins of the flesh, how he was better than the common man. Father Barnes, was, a liar. The reality is that Father Barnes suffers from a trial of sin. The sin, frankly, was you. Seeing you in Mass, with those skirts you'd always wear, sparked the flames of lust in Bucky. You were the sun, and like Icarus, Bucky was flying to close to the sun.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully, you kept your distance. Only going to Mass, taking the Eucharist, and leaving. Never staying to talk, or to confess your sins. This was perfect for Father Barnes, he kept his feelings for his rather (wet) dreams. Though, things weren't going to stay like that for long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>=====</p>
  <p>You were raised in a strict and devout Catholic household. Your mother instilled in you the need to go to mass every week and confess your sins weekly. This leads you to rebel and push away from the Church. Though after your mother passed, you felt the need to go back to Church. You've succeeded in going to Mass every week, but going to the confessional was hard. Rather hard because you were hot for the Father. The priests in your Diocese growing up were all old, wrinkly men. Father Barnes on the other hand, was a young, and hot man. When he'd preach in his rolled-up black shirt, with his collar on, you... well, you had a hard time focusing on the message that was being taught. Normally your fantasies would stay within the walls of the cathedral, but lately, you've been dreaming about him, in an impure manner. Imagining his thick, callous fingers inside you, teasing you as you become wet. Or lately, you dreamed of more insidious thoughts. Like Father Barnes cumming in the Communion Cup, and offering you his "seed" to drink. You knew that these thoughts came from the Devil, and you needed to refocus your life on God, and that started with finally going to Confessions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You finally work up the courage and decide it's time to face your beasts, even if one of them would be the man listening to your confession, but there was the vow of the confessional, right? So everything will be okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While you slowly made your way to the chapel, Bucky was going stir crazy. Confessions were his least favorite part of being a priest. He didn't need to listen to the same three old ladies confess their "sins" daily. And half the time they weren't even sins. In his opinion, God didn't care that they ate too much food or had an "alcohol" problem because they had two cups of wine. He'd send them on their way, with a few Our Father's and a Hail Mary. He just sent Linda Rosender, one of the old regulars, on her merry way when he heard the confessional door shut. Great, time to put on his happy priest voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," Bucky peers into the other side of the confessional booth and sees you on your knees, and if that isn't a sight Bucky could get used too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tell me of your sins, child," you swallow down the lump that's forming in your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm having impure thoughts, about a man of God. I dream of him... Of him taking me. I dream of the things I'd do to him. I know it's wrong, Father, but... I lust after him." And if this doesn't get Bucky a little excited. He has a hunch you're talking about him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let me ask, if this man wanted you too, would you be tempted to have him? To let him indulge in these sinful thoughts?" Bucky asks as he rubs his crotch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasp, what was this Father thinking? "Yes... That's why I need help to resist these temptations, Father."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky takes a deep breath. "Go to the altar, Y/N. I'm afraid that this sin requires an extreme penance." You don't know what will happen, but the Father must know what's best, so you make your way to the alter as Bucky locks the main doors of the chapel, taking off his robe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now, I think the best way to clear you of this sin is to indulge yourself for a moment. Give in to the flesh, and enjoy it." You gasp as Bucky makes his way to you, pulling you into his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Lay on the altar, Y/N," he growls in your ear, and you agree, laying down on the same table that the Eucharist is served. You hear Bucky undo his belt and unzip his pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You have had me thinking impure thoughts, Y/N, you know that? With all those little skirts you've been wearing," His hands snake around your waist and unzip your skirt, removing it and exposing your already wet cunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Such a naughty girl, Y/N. No underwear and dripping wet for Father." He lines himself up, and inserts his thick cock, stretching you wide, giving you a good burn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh... Father, you're... you're really big." Bucky chuckles as he pushes your blouse up and removes your bra.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks, doll," Bucky groans, "God, you're so tight, like a fucking virgin," Bucky mutters, while he starts to thrust into you, one hand finding your clit, which you were surprised that a priest, a man of God, could find it that easily. He kissed your neck and mouth, attacking you with such devotion that you're left speechless, the only sound was breathy moans. Bucky starts a trail of kisses down your neck and chest until he reaches your breasts, where he takes one of your nipples his mouth, sucking at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"God, Y/N, I'm not going to last long," He grunts as he pounds into you, finding your g spot, making you arch your back and cry out in ecstasy. He chuckles cockily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel like your skin is on fire. This whole encounter feels so wrong, being taken on an altar of God, by a man who vowed to chastity. A fire starts to spread in your loin and stomach as Bucky starts to rub your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh... Father, yes, yes," you moan as you arch your back and lets yourself go to the feeling of ecstasy. Bucky sucks on your neck, leaving marks, claiming you as his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm going to mark you up that everyone will know what a whore you are. But that's not a problem, is it? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You groan as he sucks on your breast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes... I want to be yours, Father. Claim me." Bucky hums on your breast, as he sucks on your nipples. The fire within starts to spread, and you feel like your starting to combust. You feel your walls clench around Bucky's cock, as you claw at his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, Father!" You scream out in pleasure. The tightness is all it takes to tip Bucky over the edge. His balls tighten up, his hips stutter as he spills his load into you, filling you with his cum. You stay together for a few moments as Bucky breathes. He kisses you before pulling out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think this was a good start, but I think you need more help, Y/N. I'll see you next week." He zips up his pants and helps you off the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you, Father. I..." you blush as Bucky cups your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know, child. I enjoyed it too."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr for more randomness. https://godofplumsandthunder.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>